The Final Goodbye Part 1
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane has died, but he is saying the last goodbye six months later...


I would normally write this as one long story, but I know some of you prefer it to done in chapters….so I am going to try and do it that way. I hope you enjoy the story, thank you for reading it so far. There should be only one more chapter to put up. Donnie

Sitting at my desk I didn't need to look at the calendar on my desk to know what the date was. It has been six months since Patrick Jane left us. The team and I have healed some, some days it was worse for me than others. Those little things that would bring his memory back to me. A tea cup that he always used, his couch, which we never moved out, and the photo on my desk of Jane and me at a CBI party.

The day it happened, all I need is to close my eyes and see what happened. It was a simple case, thanks to Jane we knew who did the killing of the two women in a singles bar. We are outside, the SPD was putting the suspect in a car, Cho and Rigby were inside the bar gathering up the rest of the evidence. I noticed that Jane had been acting strange the whole day, well more than his normal. He seemed uneasy and kept looking around. My eyes were drawn to a very pregnant young woman who had been watching the excitement in the normally quiet business center. Without paying attention she stepped out in the street, I noticed along with Jane that a bus was coming around the corner; I screamed out to the woman, she froze looking at me. Jane ran and leaped at the woman pushing her out of the way of the bus, but the driver of the bus couldn't stop. Jane was hit and thrown across the street. Rushing to him, I knew that Jane was hurt, but I didn't know how badly.

After seven long hours of surgery the doctor came out to talk to us. He told us that Jane's injuries were very bad. He wouldn't be able to give us much hope, but to say if Jane made it through the night, there might be a chance. The look he gave us told us what we really needed to know. When he was brought to the ICU unit we were able to see him for only a short time. He was unconscious and was as pale as the sheets he laid on. Near midnight the doctor advised us to go home and get some rest, and if there was any change that we would be called.

I had been home only two hours, and was lying on the couch not able to sleep. The phone ring and I sit up, my hand reaching for the phone and yet afraid to pick it up. I picked it up to a voice telling me that Jane condition had turned for the worse and that I should get to the hospital as soon as I could. I was only able to say thank you, and hung up, no thinking just running out of my apartment.

I arrived at the hospital and rushed to the ICU where the rest of the team was just arriving. The nurse had called all of on the list to call. A nurse came over to us, her face telling us what we didn't want to know. "Mr. Jane doesn't have much time left, we are making him more comfortable and you can go in in just a minute." She left us, I felt Cho coming next to me, his arm around my should, I needed that support, Rigby was holding on to Van Pelt, her eyes filled with tears.

The door opens and a nurse comes out, she motions for us to go in. All the tubes, IV's were gone; the EKG was quiet but still working. The nurse who spoke to us before bend low to Jane.

"Patrick your friends are here now." He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you for helping me" he says to her, his voice at a whisper. The nurse leaves the room shutting the door so we would be alone. Grace and I were on one side of the bed, the guys on the other. I took Jane's hand in mine.

He looked at the four of us, taking a long look at each of us. "I'm glad…to see you…" he says each breath seemed to be such an effort. Cho puts his hand on Jane's should "Thought you would like to know, the woman you saved today…she had her babies and they are all fine."

"Twins…cool." Jane says with a smile.

"She named them after you….Patrick and the girl is Jane." Grace says trying to not let her voice tremble as she spoke.

Jane looks happy at that, and then he turns his eyes on Lisbon. "Theresa…need to tell you…I love you…I've loved you for a long time." He closes his eyes, his breathing becoming more labored. "I'm so sorry…should have told you a long time ago."

"I love you Patrick Jane, and I will always remember what you've told me." I said tears running down my face.

With what seemed like an effort, he opened his eyes and looked at each of us. "Thank you for …making me a member…of your family." The four of each put a hand on Jane arms.

"Grace…." She goes closer to him

"Yes Jane."

I followed where his eyes were looking, a corner by the door, he was smiling.

"You were…right."

"What do you mean Jane?" Grace says bending closer to him to hear him.

He raises his arm and points to where his eyes are looking. "They are here…they are waiting for me…." Each word gets harder to hear. "Yes baby, I'm coming…." Jane took one more breath, and his arm fell to the bed, his eyes closed, but there was a small smile on his face.

Somehow the next few days we got through it as a family. Jane was buried next to his wife and child; I was not prepared for all the people who were there. So many people that he had helped with us, and also people from his past, who still believed that he had a window to their loved ones. I was surprised that Walter Mashburn was there, but then I realized that they had formed a friendship. He stood by me along with Cho, both of them keeping me up. After the service the five of us stayed as people left, dropping different colored roses on his coffin. Rigby lead Grace away, Cho and Walter walked a short way from me.

"Goodbye my darling Patrick…I'm glad you're with your family." I went to the casket and put a rose on it, and bent down and kissed it, and walked away slowly.


End file.
